


Stardust

by Crying_chickpea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Implied Knotting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_chickpea/pseuds/Crying_chickpea
Summary: The omega writhing beneath him, quivering ‘around’ him, gasping out in pleasure as they’re once again connected in flesh.....And the longing of their souls ease away—....Colors burst.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out of nowhere, I hope it went somewhere tho...

Iwaizumi always wondered how it’ll look like. Some said it looked like the northern lights were dancing under your partner’s skin, to some it looked like glowing rainbows blooming at whatever point their bodies touched each other’s, to some it was like galaxies swirling under the skin of their lovers , and some say they simply see flashes of colorful lights in their partners eyes. 

It's call the light phenomenon of a true bond. 

It can’t be captured by cameras and it can’t be seen by anyone outside of the bond. It is only seen for a few hours after a bond is sealed by an alpha and omega pair, slowly loosing it’s intensity as time passes and finally disappearing completely. 

There isn’t any scientific explanation for it, only legends and myths that keep evolving through time and generations. 

The most popular legend, or as kids these days liked to call, theory: is that the lights represent all the times two particular souls have formed a bond. It says more intensity and variations of colors means the souls are very old ones and have been bonded through several lives. On the other hand fewer colors and limited lights mean that the souls haven’t lived as many lives and bonds with each other. 

Once two souls bond they’re bonded forever. Forever beyond their human flesh. Forever until infinity. 

When Iwaizumi was younger he’d look at Tooru and feel a deep sense of belonging, a deep understanding, something he couldn’t explain or understand until he was much older. 

He’s always loved Tooru, he doesn’t remember the time he didn’t love the omega, they both don’t. 

Even before Oikawa presented as an omega, Iwaizumi was sure he’d spend his entire life with Oikawa, they both were. 

There was no fixed way to know who your destined mate was, and Iwaizumi was sure doubts have clouded both of their minds more than once, regarding this matter. But elders often said that there’ll be signs, inklings, and instincts, and you’ll know.

Iwaizumi didn’t really believe them, until he felt it, the pull of the bond. The first time (or at least the first one that he remembers clearly) he felt it was when Tooru had injured his knee. He still remembers the agony that shot through him making his breath stutter and knees almost buckle. Tears pricked behind his eyelids as he clenched them shut to concentrate on the where the feeling was coming from. It wasn’t physical, it was something he felt in the core of his existence, like his sanity was being ripped away from him. 

Later when he’d found Tooru huddled in a corner, sniffling while one hand clutched his knees and another white knucklehead and clawing at his hair. His inner alpha clawed desperately at him in response to the omega’s distress and he knew—

He’d do anything to not see his omega in this kind of distress ever again. Yes ‘his omega’. He was sure, at that moment, they both were. 

Eight years later as he bites down on the supple flesh of the omega’s neck, skin and muscles give away to his elongated fangs. The omega writhing beneath him, quivering ‘around’ him, gasping out in pleasure as they’re once again connected in flesh. 

And the longing of their souls ease away—

 

Colors burst. 

Iwaizumi stares awestruck as the entire universe projected from within Tooru, tiny swirls of galaxies forming wherever his fingers were gripping the omega, and as Tooru moved his arms to hold his alpha closer, each flex of his muscles was decorated by flashes of auroras dancing on his arm. 

Tooru’s giggle brought him out of his reverie, and he looked down at those beautiful eyes looking at him in wonder. Even his eyes had several colored rings within them as they looked up at him in awe. 

“Iwa-chan you brought the galaxies to me,” Tooru said with a breathy chuckle. 

“What?” Hajime intelligently asked, voice low and distracted by a tiny swirl of light concentrated on where Tooru was biting his lips. 

Two warm palms cup the alpha’s face, “Hajime?”

“Mhmm?” Iwaizumi tilts his head to press a soft kiss on the omega’s palm, smiling softly when the kissed area lights up a soft pink. 

“I thought they’d look like one of those computer projections, but Hajime—

He looks awestruck as he runs his hand over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, over his chest, and once again over his face. 

—Hajime this is magical,” he finishes eyes watering a bit. 

Iwaizumi pulls him into a kiss, because he too would start crying if he let’s Tooru cry right now. And this moment is not meant for blurry eyes. 

Iwaizumi cradles Oikawa in his arms until they can physically separate, he pulls the omega in his chest caressing the rapidly healing bonding bite and watching the omega shiver. Shoals of light dance on Tooru at the movement. 

“Does anything hurt babe?” He asks when Tooru doesn’t move for a while. 

Suddenly the omega is shifting, plopping his fluffy mocha head on his elbows as he bobs his head in an affirmative nod. 

Hajime straightens up , hands immediately cupping the flushed cheeks, “ where does it hurt, why didn’t you say anything?”

Iwaizumi watches puzzled, as Tooru takes his hand and places it over his heart. He gasps when light rushes from different parts of the omega’s body and starts swirling around where his hand was placed. 

“ I love you so much, it hurts.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing just came to me, I'll probably write more in this universe???  
> I want to write this for other pairings too  
> Please tell me what you think about this... I need social validation (I cry)... :'(:'(:'(<3<3<3<3<3
> 
> https://lost-in-the-path-of-life.tumblr.com/
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, send asks, requests, promts...I need people to talk to (^_-)<3<3<3<3


End file.
